The boy I left behind me
by Pessimistic Pancake
Summary: Kind Heaven, then, pray guide me and send me safely back again, to the boy I left behind me [Short one shot. Slash!]


_Summary- Kind Heaven, then, pray guide me and send me safely back again, to the boy I left behind me. [Short one shot]_  
  
A/N- This is my first slash... Well the first one posted . Tell me what you think! Oh and this isn't exactly set in 1899... It's actually around the Civil War.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own the song "The Girl I Left Behind". Also I don't own Newsies. If I did there would be sequels xDxD lots.

Spot Conlon sat around the fire among other boys who were recruited for the army. The fire in front of him flickered like a living beast ready to strike as quick as a whip. But the sweet warmth it gave off betrayed its other natures.  
  
He listened as the men spoke of the girls they had left behind. Laughing at how, in the past, naive some had been falling for their heartbreaking tricks. But he ignored all of them thinking of the one person he had left behind. Right then Spot felt alone, the boy who could win any girls heart over with just one wolfish smile had finally felt the cold touch of loneliness.  
  
Pulling himself away from the conversation (not that he was speaking anyways.) He trekked down the large hill where they were camping out, stumbling on a rock the lanky boy found himself rolling the rest of the way down.  
  
He looked nothing like the arrogant Brooklyn prince he left as; he looked more of a lost wanderer, unsure of everything with his sandy blonde hair mixed with dust and dirt making it look a dark dirty blonde rather then the normal radiant silky blonde. Not being able to shower that much his clothes were covered in dirt.  
  
Something seemed to tug at his heart while he stared up into the sky. Watching the stars Spot sighed remembering nights when he would stay awake to stare at them with his lover. They would laugh together as they tried to make objects and creatures out of the shining dots in the sky.  
  
_I'm lonesome since I crossed the hill,   
And o'er the moor and valley.   
Such grievous thoughts my heart do fill,  
Since parting with my Pauly_  
  
Spot placed his hand on the cool earth feeling the dirt beneath his fingers. Grabbing a handful of the rich soil he sprinkled it along the grass, the musky air filling his lungs like a disease.  
  
'A disease.' Was the first thing he thought. That's what his lover was; a disease, yet he was one that you would never want to give up. And now he had second thoughts about joining the army. Why had he decided to take place in this battle? 'Too late to turn back now Conlon.' Was the simple answer. There was a reason he had joined this fight, though it was unclear to him now the reason would soon appear. At least he hoped it would. All Spot Conlon wanted now was to be with the one person he loved. To run his fingers through the rich black hair and lock his own icy blue eyes with deep chocolate brown ones.  
  
_I seek no more the fine nor gay,  
For each does but remind me,  
How swift the hours did pass away,  
With the boy I left behind me._  
  
Closing his eyes Spot tried to remember the night before he had left. The passion that had went on for hours felt like mere seconds as he walked away from his home. But he would never forget how bright the stars had shined that night. And the sweet tongue of his lovers battling with his own.  
  
Racetracks brown eyes had begged him that night and he had been compelled. Not being able to turn away the young Italian, or say no to his simple needs and wants.  
  
It felt like yesterday Race was running his fingers through Spot's silky hair. And softly laughing, Spot would lean over him to tease the Italian with soft butterfly kisses. The light kisses would only last for moments until the two were exploring each others mouths with hot tongues and their hands exploring every part of each others body.  
  
Taking the dominant role Racetrack rolled on top of the Brooklyn leader straddling his waist. Bringing his lips near Spot's ear he would whisper promises along with sweet nothings. They kissed chastely and soon the real action had begun.  
  
By the end of that night both were drenched in sweet and panting. Smiling they looked at each other and taking Race in his arms the two slowly drifted off to sleep. Satisfied with the last night they had together, but wishing for just one more.  
  
Opening up his eyes Spot laid hypnotized with the dawn. The sun was blood red and colors streamed across the sky, just as they did when the sun set. He had seen many sunsets and rises before in his life but this one was special. The sleeping boy in his arms was what had made it so much better.  
  
Lightly kissing Racetrack on the forehead he picked up the sack of clothes that he had packed two nights before, "I love you." Spot's voice purred and with one last kiss he left his lover.  
  
_Oh, ne'er shall I forget the night,  
The stars were bright above me,  
And gently lent their silvery light,  
When first he vowed to love me._  
  
A heavy boot stepped on Spot's ribs and instantly his eyes opened as he gasped for breath. Shocked by the sudden and unpredictable pain he rolled over, "Mornin' sunshine." A deep mocking voice said, Spot grumbled closing his eyes again only to receive a jab to the stomach, "Get up. We're leavin'." With that the man walked back up the hill to join the other recruits.  
  
He dusted himself off as he stood his eyes fixed on nothing, nothing but near invisible footsteps, which were created by the group he was traveling with, along with himself, "I'll be back soon." Spot whispered to no one but himself and the wind. That being said he turned around heading up the hill.  
  
_But now I'm bound for Brighton Camp,  
Kind Heaven, then, pray guide me,  
And send me safely back again,  
To the boy I left behind me._

__

Finally I got it done... I think it's pretty crappy but tell me what you think! Review!  
  
Carryin' Dah Bannah   
-Cerri 


End file.
